Fume-shroom
:Tìm cho phiên bản trong trò chơi Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, xin xem trang Fume-shroom (PvZ: GW). Fume-shroom '(tạm dịch: ''Nấm Khói Độc) là một cây nấm xuất hiện trong cả hai game chính của sê-ri ''Plants vs. Zombies''. ''Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách phun một làn khói độc kéo dài khoảng bốn ô có tác dụng gây 1 sát thương cơ bản (2 sát thương cơ bản ở [[Plants vs. Zombies 2|''Plants vs. Zombies 2]]) cho tất cả zombie trong khu vực đó. Cũng như các loại nấm khác, trong Plants vs. Zombies, Fume-shroom ngủ ngày, vì thế nó cần Coffee Bean để đánh thức nếu người chơi muốn dùng nó trong các màn ở ban ngày. Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Fume-shroom được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 2-2. Nó có tốc độ bắn ngang một cây Peashooter, và có tầm bắn kéo dài tới bốn ô (hoặc năm ô trong phiên bản trên hệ máy iOS), và gây ra 1 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie trong khu vực đó. Fume-shroom có thể nâng cấp lên thành Gloom-shroom, miễn là người chơi mang theo gói hạt giống đã mua ở cửa hàng của Crazy Dave của cây đó với giá 7500 đô theo cùng Fume-shroom trong một màn bất kì. Ngoài ra, khói độc của Fume-shroom không bị ảnh hưởng bởi phần dốc mái nhà ở các màn Mái nhà. Trong mini-game Beghouled và Beghouled Twist, nó đóng vai trò là phiên bản nâng cấp của Puff-shroom, và cần 500 mặt trời để nâng cấp. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Fume-shroom được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Đêm 4 ở Dark Ages. Trong game thứ hai này, Fume-shroom đã có khá nhiều thay đổi so với game đầu tiên. Thứ nhất, giờ cứ mỗi hai giây là nó sẽ tấn công, gây ra 2 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie trong tầm bắn của nó. Thứ hai, tầm ảnh hưởng của nó giờ được tăng lên thành 4 ô rưỡi, và nó có thể được dùng ở bất cứ đâu mà không cần Coffee Bean nữa, vì nấm trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 không còn ngủ ngày. Âm thanh Âm thanh phát ra khi Fume-shroom phun khói độc. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' '''Fume-shroom Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery," says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal AREA: 1x4 RECHARGE: Fast Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that damage all zombies in an area "I think of myself as a pretty confident shroom and an all-around fungi," says Fume-shroom. "But sometimes, when I'm eating Plant Food, I hear them chuckling. I hear them calling me 'Balloon-shroom'. I don't think they know how much that hurts." Nâng cấp right|thumb|[[Gloom-shroom]] ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *'Gloom-shroom': Nó chỉ có thể tấn công zombie trong diện tích 3x3 ô xung quanh, nhưng vẫn giữ được khả năng tấn công đa mục tiêu và bắn liên tiếp 4 làn khói độc một lúc. Người chơi được phép mua Gloom-shroom trước Màn 4-5 với số tiền 7500 đô, và sẽ phải bỏ ra 150 mặt trời để nâng cấp Fume-shroom thành Gloom-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Fume-shroom sẽ làm căng phồng mũ của nó bằng một lượng khói độc cực lớn, sau đó thổi ra rất mạnh, đủ sức đẩy tất cả zombie cùng hàng về mép phải màn hình, đồng thời gây ra tổng cộng 75 sát thương cho chúng trong vòng 3 giây. Trang phục Fume-shroom hút toàn bộ zombie trong phạm vi 3x2 trước mặt nó lại rồi mới thực hiện khả năng từ Plant Food như bình thường. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Sunder Fierce Spray: Tấn công toàn bộ zombie cùng hàng bằng khói độc có hiệu ứng phân tách. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Due to the limited range, Fume-shroom should be placed on the front line in order to make full use of its attack, ideally from the fifth column onwards. Pumpkin can be used to protect Fume-shroom while not limiting its range like other defensive plants. Fume-shroom is particularly useful in Survival: Endless, as its power is not affected by the ever increasing amount of incoming enemies. Mới đầu, Fume-shroom có thể được coi là một công cụ hữu dụng để đối phó với Screen Door Zombie hay Ladder Zombie nhờ khả năng bắn xuyên qua lá chắn, cũng như để đối phó với Dancing Zombie nhờ khả năng bắn xuyên qua nhiều mục tiêu cùng lúc của nó. Tuy nhiên, giá trị thực sự của Fume-shroom lại nằm ở khả năng tấn công vô số zombie mỗi một lần bắn, miễn là chúng ở trong tầm bắn của nó. Điều này có nghĩa là chỉ với một Fume-shroom là đã có thể ngăn chặn hiệu quả zombie thường hay Imp khỏi vượt qua hàng phòng thủ của người chơi, và hai Fume-shroom là đã đủ để đối phó lâu dài với các Conehead Zombie. Bởi tầm bắn hạn chế mà Fume-shroom nên được trồng ở phía trước hàng phòng thủ, tốt nhất là ở cột thứ năm trở đi. Pumpkin có thể được dùng để bảo vệ Fume-shroom ở các vị trí này mà không cản trở tầm tấn công của nó như các cây phòng thủ khác. Fume-shroom cũng tương đối hữu dụng ở Survival: Endless, vì sức mạnh của nó không bị ảnh hưởng bởi mật độ zombie, và nó là cây bắt buộc mang theo nếu người chơi muốn sử dụng một cây tấn công cực mạnh khác, đó là Gloom-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Tại đây, Fume-shroom gần như là phiên bản trung bình cộng của Snapdragon và Laser Bean. Về khoản tầm bắn thì Fume-shroom bắn xa hơn so với Snapdragon nhưng lại không kéo dài cả một hàng được như Laser Bean. Về khoản sát thương thì Fume-shroom lại có chỉ số sát thương trên giây cao hơn Laser Bean, thậm chí ngang ngửa Snapdragon, tuy không tấn công được nhiều hàng như cây này và sẽ không có hiệu quả chồng chất khi trồng theo cột như Snapdragon. Dù thế nào đi chăng nữa thì cả ba cây đều có khả năng kiểm soát đám đông tuyệt vời, và đều hữu ích trong các màn thường, cũng như tại Endless Zone vì mật độ zombie trong game thứ hai dày đặc hơn rất nhiều so với game đầu tiên. Tính năng bắn xuyên giáp của Fume-shroom vẫn được giữ nguyên, vì vậy nó là một vũ khí rất lợi hại để xử lý Barrel Roller Zombie, Shield Zombie và Excavator Zombie. Ngoài ra nó cũng là một công cụ hữu dụng trong việc phá các nấm mộ cản đường, vì nó có thể bắn xuyên qua tối đa bốn nấm mộ cùng lúc mà vẫn có thể đồng thời tấn công zombie được. Fume-shroom là một lựa chọn sáng giá để giải quyết lũ Zombie Chicken ở Wild West, cũng như lũ Ice Weasel ở Frostbite Caves. Mặc dù có hơi lép vế trước Lightning Reed khi phải đối đầu với Zombie Chicken vì tốc độ tấn công chậm hơn, nhưng Fume-shroom lại xử lý được lũ Ice Weasel tốt hơn rất nhiều vì chỉ cần một đòn là nó đã có thể tiêu diệt tất cả chúng trong tầm bắn, trong khi Lightning Reed lại cần từ bốn đến tám phát bắn mới có được kết quả tương tự. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Mũ của Fume-shroom trông giống như bong bóng xì hơi. *Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Starfruit, Bloomerang, Lightning Reed, Laser Bean, Pepper-pult, Rotobaga, Cattail, A.K.E.E. và Red Stinger là các cây không bắn đạn từ miệng chúng. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Fume-shroom là cây bắn thẳng duy nhất không bị ảnh hưởng bởi phần dốc mái nhà. * Không giống các cây nấm khác, chỉ có phần mũ nấm của Fume-shroom cử động. * Trong phiên bản trên máy iPad, tầm bắn của Fume-shroom lên tới năm ô thay vì bốn. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Mũ nấm của Fume-shroom hơi trong suốt, điều này được thể hiện rõ hơn khi nó được cho Plant Food. * Trong bản cập nhật 3.4.4, đòn tấn công của nó bị lỗi, và có thể gây ra sát thương tỏa ra các hàng lân cận như Snapdragon, và kéo dài ra năm ô thay vì bốn. Lỗi này đã được sửa trong bản 3.5.1. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Nấm Thể_loại:Cây đêm Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Dark Ages Thể_loại:Dark Ages Thể_loại:Ban đêm